Fake Steady
by Shoojo
Summary: Demi menghindari serbuan ajakan pesta, Mamori meminta Hiruma berpura-pura jadi pacarnya selama 7 hari. Namun apakah pada akhirnya hanya pura-pura saja? RR pliz
1. May I ask you a favor?

My first Eyeshield 21 fanfic! Setelah berkalang buana di OP dan DC fandom, jadi gw mutusin migrasi ke fandom lain! He he…tapi g berarti di fandom lain gw berhenti. Dan gw berharap, suatu saat bisa ke fandom yg lain lagi.

Tapa panjang lebar^^ kita mulai chapter 1!

Disclaimer : Aku baru mengenal Amefuto setelah Eyeshield 21 keluar, jadi kalian tahu sendiri…

Warning : Karena genre romance, jadi Hiruma mungkin agak OOC, tapi semoga tidak. Kalian tahu kenapa.

* * *

ooooooooo May I ask you a favor? oooooooooo

Pagi yang cerah.

Mamori keluar dari stasiun dan berjalan menuju sekolah sendirian. Sebenarnya dia mau pergi dengan Sena, tapi karena dia sudah jalan duluan dengan Monta, jadi terpaksa dia pergi sendiri. Sepanjang perjalanan dia menatap ke arah langit, bersenandung kecil menandakan betapa senangnya hari itu. Ya, tiada hari tanpa seorang Mamori yang ceria. Wajahnya yang ceria menambah kecantikannya yang memang memiliki darah orang Amerika dari neneknya. Gadis impian semua orang. Baik, cantik, ramah, pintar, keibuan, semua pria akan melakukan apa saja untuk menjadi pacarnya.

Dia berjalan melalui pintu gerbang sekolah, menyapa teman sekolahnya. Kemudian di dalam sekolah dia melepas sepatu, dan mau meyimpannya di rak sekolah ketika baru saja dibukanya tiba-tiba tumpukan surat jatuh keluar dari rak. Mamori dan orang sekitar hanya melongo heran melihat hal ini. Mamori mengambil satu surat yang berwarna merah muda, meski semua surat rata-rata berwarna sama. Dibukanya surat itu, lalu dibaca isinya. Mamori hanya menghela nafas. Surat ajakan ke pesta.

SMA Deimon memang akan mengadakan pesta Valentine pada 14 Februari, yang berarti 7 hari dari sekarang. Dan semua murid bebas memilih pasangan dari kelas mana saja, asal bukan dari luar sekolah. Tanpa pasangan juga tak apa-apa, meski kau akan diejek nantinya. Tentu semua pria tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan untuk bisa mengajak Mamori, mengingat dia populer, jadi wajar kalau lebih cepat lebih baik.

Memasukkan semua surat ke dalam tasnya, dengan maksud dibuang nantinya, Mamori masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Di dalam kelas, semua pria juga langsung beraksi mengajaknya ke pesta, membuat dia hampir kehabisan kesabaran. Untung guru cepat masuk, jadi dia bisa cepat duduk dengan tenang. Namun ternyata tidak. Di mejanya, selama pelajaran terus saja aksi-aksi bermunculan, membuatnya tidak tenang. Pikirannya sekarang berpikir cepat.

'Mereka tidak akan berhenti sebelum aku bertindak. Aku harus cepat cari pasangan. Tapi tunggu! Itu malah hanya membuat mereka tambah bersemangat melakukan yang tambah aneh. Jadi bagaimana? Kenapa mereka mengejarku terus, sih? Apa karena aku memang tenar?' Muka Mamori merah sedikit, malu karena dipuji walaupun dia sendiri yang melakukan. 'Atau karena ada yang lain? Apa karena aku masih jomblo…'

Mendadak dia mendapat ide bagus untuk menjauhkan mereka. Ide gila, sekaligus memalukan, namun ampuh. Sekarang dia hanya berharap orang yang akan dimintai tolong mau membantunya…

* * *

"Mamori-neechan!" teriak Sena begitu Mamori keluar dari kelasnya sepulang sekolah. Mamori membalas dengan senyum sebelum membalas, "Hai Sena. Bagaimana? Sekolahmu menyenangkan?"

"Baik," jawab Sena singkat, meski kenyataannya tidak juga. Tadi siang dia dipalak sama geng buat nyerahin makan siangnya. Namun dia tidak menceritakannya ke Mamori, takut terjadi kehebohan lagi. Mendadak ada teriakan dari belakang. "Sena! Kenapa kau tidak bantu aku menyapu kelas? Kau tahu – eh Ma-Mamori neechan…" kata Monta, tergugup melihat Mamori di samping Sena.

"Hai Monta," jawab Mamori ramah, membuat mukanya tambah merah busuk. "Kita ke ruang klub sekarang."

Mereka berjalan menuju ruang klub, seperti biasa buat latihan Amefuto. Begitu masuk ke dalam, mendadak mereka langsung diserang sama hujan peluru dari siapa lagi kalau bukan si setan Hiruma.

"Cebol sialan! Monyet sialan! Kalian telat 5 detik!" teriak Hiruma, menikmati menyiksa Sena dan Monta. Untung Mamori mengambil senjata kesayangannya – mop – buat menangkis peluru Hiruma.

"Cukup Hiruma. Mereka kan cuma telat 5 detik." bela Mamori.

"5 detik bisa berarti banyak dalam pertandingan, kau tahu itu kan manajer sialan." balas Hiruma, tampak kesal acara senangnya diganggu. Dia balas menatap ke arah Sena dan Monta yang meringis kesakitan kena peluru, "Sekarang cepat ganti baju dan latihan!"

Dengan segera Sena dan Monta berlari ke arah ruang loker. Hiruma juga mulai berganti baju ketika Mamori mendadak memegang tangannya dan berkata, "Hiruma, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan."

Hiruma hanya menatap Mamori dengan jengkel. "Apa lagi, manajer sialan?"

"Soal…pesta Valentine…"

"Kalau kau mau bicara soal pesta mengerikan itu, lebih baik aku pergi saja." Hiruma berbalik lagi, mau pergi, namun Mamori tetap belum melepaskan tangannya, justru malah tambah mengeratkannya, seolah mau berkata "Ini penting, jangan pergi dulu."

Dengan menggerutu kecil, Hiruma berbalik dan sedikit membentak, "Baik, lepaskan tanganku, dan bilang apa maumu dalam 10 detik."

Mamori melepaskan tangannya dan berkata, "Hiruma, ada yang ingi kukatakan kepadamu…yaitu…" namun suaranya tercekat, tampak ragu apakah harus bilang atau tidak.

Hiruma memotong dengan berkata, "6 detik lagi."

"I-itu…" Mamori belum menemukan keberaniannya, sementara Hiruma tambah jengkel. 'Apa yang dimaui wanita sialan ini?' "3 detik lagi." katanya.

Mamori tetap terdiam, bingung apa harus bialng atau tidak. Hiruma sudah berbalik badan, mau pergi, seraya berkata, "Sedetik lagi." Melihat Hiruma mau pergi, spontan Mamori berkata, "Apa kau mau menjadi pacarku sementara waktu?"

Sudah terlanjur keluar. Mamori menyesali perkataannya tiba-tiba. Hiruma membatu di tempat, tidak percaya apa ynag didengar telinga sialannya. Dia berpaling, wajahnya sekarang dipenuhi kebingungan. "A-apa kau bilang?"

"Kubilang," Mamori mulai gugup, "apa kau mau berpura-pura jadi pacarku untuk sementara waktu?"

ooooooooooo to be continued ooooooooooooo

* * *

Chapter 1 selesai! Karena cuma permulaan, jadi pendek. Tapi tenang saja, setelahnya tidak lagi.

Please review ya!


	2. Agreement and Day 1 : The Beginning

Cha-cha-chapter 2 is up! Oke, tanpa panjang lebar, kita mulai saja! (g ada yang mau diomongin juga).

Disclaimer : Yang membuat Eyeshield 21 bukanlah aku.

* * *

oooooooooooo Agreement and Day 1: The Beginning ooooooooooo

Hiruma tetap membatu, tidak percaya bahwa wanita sialan yang ada di depannya ini mau mengatakan hal seperti itu. Tiba-tiba meminta dia jadi pacar sementara bukanlah seperti Mamori yang biasa. Berpikir sejenak, dengan otak jenius sialan miliknya, dia mendadak mengerti apa maksud Mamori. Dia tertawa sinis seraya berkata, "Kekeke, manajer sialan, kalau kau mau mengerjaiku, cobalah cara lain yang lebih bagus."

Namun ternyata Mamori tidak menjawab seperti apa yang diduga Hiruma.

"Menurutmu aku bercanda?" kata Mamori, tampak kecewa karena apa yang dipikirkan Hiruma. Hal ini malah tambah membuat Hiruma tambah keheranan. 'Kalau bukan bercanda, lalu apa mau wanita sialan ini?'

"Kalau begitu, apa maumu, manajer sialan?" Hiruma bertanya dengan kebingungan dan ingin tahu.

Mamori mengambil nafas sejenak, lalu mulai menjelaskan, "Dengar Hiruma, sebentar lagi ada pesta Valentine di sekolah, dan kita diminta membawa pasangan. Masalahnya, semua orang di luar sana selalu mengikuti dan mengerumuniku, memintaku menjadi pasangan mereka, padahal kenal saja denganku tidak. Dan itu sangat menganggu, jadi aku harus bertindak duluan. Jika mereka tahu aku sudah pacaran, mereka pasti akan mundur."

Hiruma sudah bisa menangkap apa maksud Mamori, namun ada satu hal yang menganggunya lagi. "Kalau kau mau cari orang lain buat dijadiin pacar bohongan, kenapa kau tidak pilih saja salah satu dari mereka, lalu putusin setelah selesai? Atau kau bisa ajak yang lain, seperti kakek sialan itu atau…"

"Kau belum mengerti?" Mamori mendadak berbicara, "Kalau semudah itu, aku pasti tidak akan seperti ini. Aku pilih kau, karena pertama, kau itu paling ditakuti di sekolah ini," – muka Hiruma memberengut mendengar hal ini, menganggapnya sebuah ejekan – , "jadi tidak akan ada yang berani melawan. Jika yang lain, mungkin saja mereka malah akan bertingkah tambah gila. Kedua, kau dan aku bisa dibilang cukup dekat. Kau kapten tim Amefuto, dan aku manajernya. Jadi mereka pasti akan percaya dengan hal ini. Ketiga," Mamori mendadak berhenti sejenak, "aku percaya kau tidak akan berbuat macam-macam denganku, jika yang lain, siapa tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya?"

Mendengar penjelasan itu, Hiruma sudah bisa mengerti semuanya. Namun tetap saja dia mau menolak, karena dia memang tidak suka dengan hal yang berbau cinta atau semacamnya. Melihat raut muka Hiruma yang menandakan siap mengelaurkan berbagai alasan penolakan, Mamori segera bertindak cepat. Dia memegang kedua tangan Hiruma dengan erat, matanya menatap dengan penuh harap. "Tolong, sekali ini saja, please…"

Melihat tingkah Mamori, akhirnya Hiruma menyerah juga. Dia setuju mau menolongnya.

"Baiklah, aku mau, tapi dengan syarat." kata Hiruma dengan nada ketidaksenangan yang jelas.

Mamori langsung merasa ada batu besar menimpuk kepalanya. Apapun syarat yang diajukan Hiruma, yang jelas bukanlah hal baik. Namun demi ketenangannya, dia mau tidak mau harus terus. "Baiklah, apa syaratnya?" tanya Mamori dengan ragu-ragu.

Hiruma tersenyum tahu dia ada kesempatan memanfaatkan manajer sialan ini, otak liciknya berputar cepat. "Pertama, kau harus mau menuruti semua apa yang kukatakan, apapun itu." Sampai sini, setengah pikiran Mamori langsung menyesali karena dia memilih setan seperti ini untuk menolongnya. "Kedua, kau harus hapus aku dari daftar incaran Komite Disiplin Sekolah konyol itu, supaya aku bisa bebas melakukan apapun yang aku mau."

Sekarang, Mamori langsung sepenuhnya menyesali pilihannya.

"Ketiga," Hiruma mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Mamori, yang sekarang pipinya memerah sedikit, "walaupun kita nanti pura-pura jadi pasangan dekat – tampaknya kata 'pacaran' sangat menganggu di lidahnya – kau jangan berakting manis atau segala lovey-dovey yang berlebihan, atau aku akan membunuhmu. Mengerti?"

Mendengar permintaan mengerikan Hiruma, Mamori hanya menghela nafas dan bergumam pelan, "Baiklah, aku setuju. Jadi kita mulai besok. Ingat, kita harus berakting seperti pacaran." Lalu Mamori segera pergi, hanya mau menjauh dari setan neraka yang tetawa senang melihat tingkahnya.

Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Sena dan Monta mencuri-dengar percakapan mereka.

Mulut Sena menganga, matanya melotot lebar, setengah terkejut dan tidak percaya. Dia berpaling ke Monta.

"Monta, menurutmu…" Sena mau bertanya, namun melihat Monta terbakar api kecemburuan, kemarahan dan kekesalan, warnanya bukan lagi merah tapi biru-super panas, wajahnya sekarang hampir 99,99999% mirip monyet, dia langsung mundur ke belakang, ketakutan.

ooooo Esok harinya / Selasa, hari #1 ooooo

KRIINGG!!!

"Ugh…" Mamori terbangun dari tidurnya. Mematikan jam weker, mandi, memakai seragam, turun sarapan, dan pergi ke kamar lagi untuk mempersiapkan keperluan sekolahnya. Ya, seperti pagi biasa yang lain.

"Mamori, cepat turun ke bawah." teriak ibunya, Mami Anezaki dari bawah.

"Sabar sebentar." balas Mamori. Dia memasukkan buku pelajaran, bekal makan siangnya dan Sena, kotak P3K untuk Sena, peralatan tulis cadangan kalau Sena lupa bawa, minuman penambah tenaga untuk latihan Sena, payung cadangan untuk Sena, dan yah…segalanya soal Sena.

"Ada cowok yang nungguin kamu di bawah, sudah 5 menit loh. Katanya pacar kamu. Apa iya?" teriak ibunya lagi, kali ini ada nada teasing dalam suaranya.

"Hah? Pacar? Si…" Mamori tidak ingat kalau ada pacar, tapi segera dia tahu siapa yang dimaksud. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa soal itu, padahal baru aja kemarin kejadiannya?

"Sialan!" gerutu Mamori marah, langsung menyambar tasnya dan berlari ke bawah, tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan – tepatnya godaan – ibunya.

* * *

"HIRUMA! JELASKAN APA MAKSUDMU!"

Mamori berbicara dengan keras dan marah ke orang berambut kuning kepirangan di depannya. Tidak terkejut, Hiruma malah melanjutkan meniup permen karetnya, berdiri tenang, keduanya dilipat di depan dadanya, bersandar di motor Ducati 484 merah miliknya, kakinya disilangkan. Dia menatap ke arah belakang Mamori dengan pandangan hampa.

Kesal karena tidak dijawab, Mamori berteriak lagi. "Stop meniup permen karet dan jawab pertanyaanku!!"

Akhirnya Hiruma memecahkan balon permen karetnya, dan berkata, "Ke ke ke, pakai otakmu sedikit, manajer sialan."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Mamori, kini kemarahannya berganti menjadi kebingungan.

"Kan sudah jelas, kita sekarang pura-pura kau-tahu-apa, jadi kita harus minimal terlihat bersama. Kalau tidak, mereka bisa curiga dan kita ketahuan. Dan itu berarti, pergi sekolah juga harus bersama-sama."

Untuk hal ini, Mamori hanya mengiyakan. Namun ada satu hal lagi yang mengganggunya. "Aku tahu, tapi kenapa kau bilang sama ibuku kalau kau pacarku? Apa itu penting?" tanyanya sambil menahan malu.

"Ke ke ke, aku lupa. Apa itu emang harus dirahasiakan dari ibu sialanmu ya?" ejek Hiruma, sekarang mukanya sudah seperti setan licik.

Mamori sekarang kesal tingkat tinggi mendengar jawaban Hiruma. "Kau mengerjaiku?" tanyanya dengan kejengkelan dan tidak percaya.

"Diam dan cepat naik." potong Hiruma, melemparkan helm dengan kasar ke Mamori. Ditangkapnya helm itu, Mamori cemberut sebentar di tempat sebelum memakai helm itu dan naik ke atas motor. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hiruma. Sontak Hiruma kaget.

"Hei, manajer sialan!" bentak Hiruma. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Jika aku tidak melakukan ini, aku pasti akan jatuh." jawab Mamori dengan santai. Hiruma hanya memaki kata-kata kotor yang sangat terlarang. Langsung dinyalakan motornya, dan tanpa menunggu lama tancap gas dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Mamori langsung ngeri tahu mereka ngebut. "Hiruma, jangan ngebut!" protesnya.

"Ke ke ke, jika aku tidak melakukan ini, kita pasti telat ke sekolah." balas Hiruma dengan sindiran dan ejekan. Padahal kenyataannya sekolah masih 45 menit lagi.

Sekarang mereka masuk jalan besar, melewati beberapa mobil dan – beruntung atau tidak – mobil polisi yang sedang patroli. Sontak saja mereka dikejar mobil polisi itu.

"TIDAAKK!!!" teriak Mamori ketakutan, dan Hiruma senang bisa mengerjai manajer sialan itu lagi.

Tentu saja, alasan utamanya mengantar Mamori hanya untuk bisa mengerjainya.

* * *

"Hah…hah…" Mamori mengambil nafas cepat-cepat ketika mereka tiba di sekolah. Sekarang Hiruma sedang beraksi dengan buku ancaman kesayangannya tentunya, untuk mengancam 1 personil penuh polisi yang mengejar mereka tadi. Mamori tidak pernah menyangka seumur hidupnya dia akan mengalami hal seperti ini. Pagi ini, bisa jadi, adalah pagi terburuk sepanjang hidupnya. Entah pagi berikutnya seperti apa, dia tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu.

Selesai berurusan dengan polisi, Hiruma menghampiri Mamori dan mengejek dengan senyum menyeringai, "Sudah ambil oksigen banyak-banyak, manajer sialan?"

"Diam." bentak Mamori. Mereka langsung berjalan berdua ke dalam sekolah, Mamori memalingkan muka, Hiruma hanya memandang dengan tatapan malas ke depan. Ketika sampai di loker sepatu, banyak murid berbisik-bisik melihat dua musuh bebuyutan ini jalan bersama. Pemandangan yang sangat ganjil. Mereka ingin bertanya, namun takut karena kehadiran si jenderal neraka itu.

Seorang murid yang pengagum Mamori mendadak dengan berani mendekati Mamori ,menjulurkan bunga dan berkata, "Er…Anezaki-san, maukah kau, ungh…" Dia mau mengajak Mamori ke pesta Valentine bersama, seperti murid lainnya, namun ketika melihat tatapan Hiruma, dia langsung terdiam.

Mamori tahu apa yang dimaui orang ini. Dia mengambil bunga itu, memasang senyum ramah dan berkata, "Aku hargai, tapi maaf, aku sudah ada pasangan." Semua yang ada di situ langsung memasang pandangan ingin tahu.

"Si-siapa?" tanya orang itu, kekecewaan dan cemburu bercampur dalam suaranya.

"Tentu saja," kata Mamori keras, seolah mau mengumumkan ke semua orang, lalu memeluk lengan Hiruma, "Aku dan Youichi Hiruma!"

BLAARR!!! Tiada hujan, tiada angin, tiada awan, petir menyambar kepala setiap orang di situ. Dunia sekarang seperti kacau; gempa bumi di mana-mana, gedung hancur, tsunami yang besar, awan gelap, hujan api, tanah retak, dan matahari berubah menjadi gelap. Ya, kiamat dunia telah datang, atau setidaknya yang ada di pikiran mereka.

Hiruma merasa terganggu ketika Mamori memeluk tangannya. Disentaknya lengannya, berusaha melepaskan diri, berbisik dengan suara kasar, "Manajer sialan, lepaskan tanganku!"

"Diam! Bukankah kau bilang, kita harus berakting? Dan ini salah satunya." balas Mamori, kenyataannya dia juga tidak suka hal ini. Hiruma hanya menggerutu kecil.

"Be-benarkah itu?" tanya seorang lagi dengan berani.

Kali ini Hiruma yang menjawab, "Ya." Lalu dia dan Mamori segera berjalan cepat ke kelas, hanya agar cepat selesai, meninggalkan yang lain dalam shock.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke kelas, Mamori tidak menemukan ada yang berani lagi mendekati dia. Dia merasa senang dengan hal ini. 'Sepertinya rencanaku berhasil. Dengan ini semuanya akan baik-baik saja…' namun ketika dia berpaling ke Hiruma di sampingnya, mendadak pikirannya berubah.

'…atau tidak.' gerutunya dalam hati.

ooooooooooo to be continued oooooooooo

* * *

Ha ha….!!! Satu lagi chapter gaje dan penuh OOC, seperti yang sudah kuduga.

Review ya!


	3. Day 1 : Confusion and Quarrel

Woohh…!! Aku tidak nyangka critaku yang gak bagus-bagus amat ini bisa terkenal juga! *sombong* Trims bwt semua pereview, yang anehnya semuanya anonymous review, gak tau kenapa, ah tapi nevermind ;).

Dan juga bwt informasi nama orangtua Mamori, trims banget ya _**Himawari**_ dan _**Rica Yukarin males login**_. Aku bakal ngeganti namanya.

Tahukah kalian(koq kayak acara edukasi?), sebenarnya cerita ini udah selesai dari lama, hanya karna modem yang bermasalah, dan flashdiskku yang ilang, akhirnya nih cerita baru bisa diapdet sekarang, di warnet malah(kacian ya…). Maafkan aku.

Disclaimer : Semua hal mengenai Eyeshield 21 dan segala macam adalah milik duet Inagaki-Murata. Aku hanya orang aneh yang meminjam saja.

Warning : Jeez…kukira Hiruma saja yang dikit OOC, ternyata Mamori juga, lebih parah malah(my opinion), susah juga ternyata…please be nice 'kay?

* * *

oooooooooo Day 1 : Confusion and Quarrel ooooooooo

Apa yang paling kau tidak harapkan terjadi di pagi hari yang sibuk? Tentu saja kekacauan yang menghambatmu sampai tujuan.

Dan itu juga yang ada di pikiran penumpang kereta api pagi itu.

"Musashi, tolong aku!" teriak Kurita, badannya yang terjepit di pintu kereta sedang meronta-ronta keras berusaha lolos. Sekarang mulai muncul lekukan dan retakan di pinggir pintu. Musashi hanya menghela nafas dengan enggan, lalu menendang Kurita hingga dia bisa masuk ke dalam, meninggalkan pintu yang sekarang menganga lebar dan rusak, dan tentu saja beberapa penumpang yang mesti 'berkorban' keluar demi memberi ruang bagi Kurita.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Kurita hanya melanjutkan menyantap sisa sarapannya dan meminta maaf juga ke penumpang sekeliling yang merasa terganggu. Musashi yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan sahabatnya ini memandang dengan malas ke luar, sebelum tiba-tiba ada yang menubruknya.

Musashi berpaling, dan terkejut melihat siapa yang menubruknya. "Shin?"

Seijuro Shin, yang bergelantungan di pegangan kereta telanjang dada, membalas, "Oh, Musashi dan Kurita dari Deimon." Kurita yang mendengar namanya disebut berpaling dan menganga melihat Shin, makanannya di mulut besarnya jatuh semua.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Musashi, tertarik melihat kelakuan Shin. "Kenapa kau bergelantungan seperti itu?"

Shin menjawab dengan semangat, "Oh, ini program latihan pagiku. Biasanya aku melakukannya pagi hari. Dengan melakukan ini, minimal aku sudah membuang lemak kira-kira 20 kkal selama perjalanan ke sekolah Ojo. Ini bagus untuk menjaga persentase lemakku tetap seimbang di kisaran 5% yang sangat ideal untuk latihan nanti." Tampaknya Shin cocok kerja jadi dokter ahli gizi.

Selesai Shin berbicara, kereta berhenti dan pengumuman pun terdengar, "Stasiun Deimon, Stasiun Deimon, bagi para penumpang dengan tujuan Stasiun Deimon dipersilahkan turun dan harap cek kembali barang bawaan anda…"

"Musashi, ayo cepat turun…ahh." Kurita yang saking bersemangat langsung mencoba keluar, dan alhasil terjepit lagi di pintu sama. Tapi ini bukanlah hal mengejutkan. Bukankah ada peribahasa 'Hanya Kurita yang terjepit di pintu yang sama dua kali'?

"Bisakah kau berhenti cari masalah?" kata Musashi jengkel. Dia bersiap menendang Kurita lagi sebelum…

"Tunggu, biar aku saja." kata Shin tiba-tiba, turun dari pegangan kereta dan bersiap. "Ini kayaknya cocok buat latihanku."

"Apa maksudmu…" tanya Musashi dan Kurita bersamaan, namun melihat Shin mengambil ancang-ancang, tangan kanannya sudah direnggangkan, langsung mereka mengerti.

"Tu-tunggu, biar aku saja…" kata Musashi menginterupsi.

"To-tolong aku…" teriak Kurita ketakutan, tapi terlambat.

"TRIDENT TACKLE!"

* * *

Kurita berjalan pelan, meringis kesakitan sambil memegang bekas telapak tangan Shin di pantatnya. Musashi hanya memandang kosong ke depan sambil memainkan bola kaki. Lho kok? Jangan salah dulu. Ini program latihan kicker ala Deimon, atau tepatnya ala Musashi kalau tidak sedang latihan bersama. Hanya semata-mata untuk melatih kakinya.

Ketika mereka masuk gerbang SMA Deimon, Musashi melihat motor Ducati 484 diparkir di depan markas Deimon Devil Bats.

"Tampaknya Hiruma sudah datang," kata Musashi.

"Darimana kau tahu, Musashi?" tanya Kurita kebingungan.

"Itu, motornya Hiruma." kata Musashi menunjuk ke motor sport merah itu. Kurita masih kebingungan.

"Er…bukannya motor Hiruma bukan itu?" tanyanya.

"Dia ganti motor, karena yang lama sudah rusak, jadi kepala sekolah dimintanya membelikan yang baru, dan tiga bersaudara itu disuruh pilih yang bagus." kata Musashi menjelaskan. Kurita hanya mengiyakan saja.

Di pintu depan sekolah, mereka bertemu Yukimitsu.

"Ohayu, Yuki." sapa Kurita ramah.

"Oh, Kurita dan Musashi." jawab Yukimitsu. "Kalian tahu, ada keributan di sekolah."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kurita.

"Tidak tahu, tapi yang jelas katanya sangat gawat atau semacamnya. Coba kita tanya saja."

Mereka bertiga masuk ke sekolah, dan terkejut melihat anak-anak di loker sepatu yang membatu, bermuram durja, kehilangan semangat, lesu, loyo, tanpa kebahagiaan, selolah-olah mereka baru saja diserang Dementor. Tapi bukannya ini tidak di Hogwarts?

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yukimitsu ke sekelompok gadis yang berkumpul dan asyik berbicara. Mereka berpaling dan menatap ketiganya dengan pandangan heran.

"Kalian tidak tahu?" timpal seorang gadis dengan nada lengking, membuat gendang telinga kayak keiris pisau tajam, "Gosip baru. Soal Anezaki-san dan setan itu."

Tahu bahwa 'setan' yang dimaksud adalah Hiruma, Kurita bertanya, "Ada apa? Apa Hiruma dan Mamori bertengkar."

"Bukan, tapi lebih heboh dari itu. Yaitu…"

"Yaitu?" tanya Kurita, Musashi, dan Yukimitsu berbarengan.

"Yaitu…"

* * *

"Lepaskan tanganku, manajer sialan." bentak Hiruma kasar begitu mereka sampai di depan kelas. Tidak perlu dibilang dua kali, Mamori langsung melepaskan tangannya. Toh, mereka tidak perlu berakting lagi di dalam kelas, mengingat mereka semua pasti sudah tahu kabar ini dengan cepat. Dan Mamori memang ingin segera lepas dari Hiruma.

Hiruma langsung duduk di tempat duduk biasanya, menggerutu kecil lagi begitu Mamori memilih duduk di bangku di sebelahnya.

"Pilih tempat duduk lain sana, manajer sialan!" perintahnya kasar, kali ini sudah kesal karena Mamori terus saja mengikutinya.

Sebelum Mamori sempat menjawab, tiba-tiba Kurita masuk ke kelas dengan buru-buru dan berteriak dengan pandangan shock, "Hiruma! Benarkah kau pacaran dengan Mamori?"

Semua mata sekelas langsung terpancing ke arah Hiruma dan Mamori. Sontak Hiruma yang jelas tambah jengkel langsung menarik Kurita keluar dari kelas. Musashi dan Yukimitsu mengikuti dari belakang. Mamori yang membatu di tempat hanya bisa menunduk saja. Memutuskan daripada berdiam diri tiada guna, dia pergi keluar, namun tiba-tiba ada tangan mendekap mulutnya dari belakang.

* * *

"Ummhh!" Mamori berusaha melepaskan diri dari orang yang mendekapnya. Begitu dia dilepas, dia segera melihat penyerangnya.

Kedua temannya, Sara dan Ako, berdiri dengan malu-malu, wajah mereka menunjukkan ketertarikan.

"Sara, Ako, kalian…" kata Mamori tidak percaya. Namun perkataannya dipotong Ako.

"Mamo, benarkah kau pacaran dengan setan itu?" tanya Ako dengan ketidakpercayaan. Mamori memandang dua sahabat baiknya ini dengan pandangan kaget. Dia tentu ingin merahasiakan hal ini, soal bahwa ini hanya pura-pura saja, namun karena tampaknya mereka berdua tetap akan mengekor jika dia bohong, dan mereka bisa dipercaya, maka diputuskan untuk jujur saja.

"Dengar baik-baik, ini rahasia. Oke?" bisik Mamori pelan kepada keduanya. Sara dan Ako mengangguk kecil, siap mendengar kelanjutannya yang pasti menarik, menghebohkan, spektakuler, mengejutkan, dan…ah, kok kayak acara gosip?

"Sebenarnya, kami tidak pacaran atau semacamnya. Ini hanya pura-pura. Kalian tahu kan banyak orang-orang yang coba mengajakku ke pesta Valentine itu, dan itu membuatku gila. Jadi aku minta Hiruma untuk berpura-pura, jadi mereka tidak akan mengangguku lagi sampai minggu depan. Ini cuma pura-pura saja, dan begitu semuanya selesai, kami akan kembali normal." Mamori menjelaskan tanpa henti, menekankan kata 'pura-pura' untuk menperjelas.

Tapi tampaknya Sara dan Ako tidak terlalu memperhatikan hal itu.

"Mamori, apa itu benar?" tanya Sara dengan nada teasing yang jelas, matanya menatap Mamori dengan seksama. Tentu Mamori sudah menduga hal ini.

"Tentu saja, kenapa?" balasnya, tahu apa yang akan dikatakan selanjutnya.

"Well, coba kita lihat. Dulu kau bilang kau mau bergabung ke Komite Disiplin karena Hiruma-san(ha ha, kurasa mereka tetap nunjukin respek ke Hiruma), lalu kau paling sering bertengkar dengannya, tiba-tiba kau bergabung ke klub American Football, jadi manajer, dan kata informasi terpercaya – begitulah – kalian cukup dekat, jadi," Sara makin mendekatkan mukanya, "apa iya ini hanya karena pesta itu? Atau ada alasan lainnya?"

Pipi Mamori, untuk alasan yang tidak diketahuinya, memerah begitu mendengar kalimat terakhir. Dia membalas segera, "Maksudmu…aku…ada alasan tersembunyi begitu?"

"Pakai kata yang kau mau, jawabannya ya." jawab Ako. "Mungkinkah alasan tersembunyi itu…suka?"

Sekarang Mamori tambah memerah, Sara dan Ako tambah senang melihat hal ini. "Te-tentu saja tidak. Bagimana kalian pikir aku suka dengan orang yang suka cari masalah seperti dia, terus saja mengganggu dan segala macam seperti itu?" kata Mamori sedikit gugup.

"Bilang yang jelek atau benci ke orang lain sama seperti menyembunyikan perasaan suka." tanggap Sara tanpa meninggalkan teasing dalam suaranya.

"Apa ada contohnya?" tantang Mamori.

"Cobalah baca fanfic. Banyak contohnya kok." kata Ako tersenyum sedikit. Mamori sweatdrop.

* * *

"Jadi, itu hanya pura-pura?" tanya Kurita lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Tentu saja, gendut sialan." jawab Hiruma lagi dengan kesal karena terus mengulang jawaban yang sama. Di belakangnya, Musashi masih terkikik geli, dan Yukimitsu tetap diam tanpa suara.

Mendengar kikikan Musashi, Hiruma berbalik dan bertanya denga sedikit kasar, "Ada masalah, kakek tua?"

"Ah tidak, hanya, lucu saja membayangkan kau dan Mamori bakal dekat terus." jawab Musashi jujur. Hiruma menggerutu kesal.

"La-lalu, Hiruma, kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Kurita.

"Maksudmu?" Hiruma bertanya balik, alis terangkat.

"Yah, kalian kan sering tidak akur, jadi aku sebenarnya senang kalau kalian bisa dekat, tidak tahu kenapa, tapi kalian memang cocok begitu, dan…" Kurita tidak mampu menemukan kata-kata lagi. Semuanya terkejut mendengar pengakuan Kurita, terutama Hiruma. Namun dia sudah terbiasa dengan aksi Kurita seperti ini.

Bel masuk kelas berbunyi, dan tanpa bicara mereka kembali ke kelas.

* * *

Mungkin bukan hanya pagi ini, tapi _hari ini_ adalah hari terburu buat Mamori.

Sepanjang pelajaran dia terganggu sekali. Pelajaran hari ini semuanya menyenangkan – semua pelajaran, kecuali seni, memang menyenangkan baginya – dan saat ini adalah pelajaran Bahasa Inggris yang salah satu favoritnya. Namun dia tidak merasa senang. Kenapa? Itu semua karena orang di sampingnya yang tidak terlalu memperhatikan pelajaran, malah asyik bermain komputer dengan tangan kanan, tangan kiri mencatat pola American Football dari internet, dan headset yang disambung ke telinga kanan, mata di layar, praktis hanya telinga kiri saja yang bekerja untuk pelajaran.

Dan karena Mamori terbiasa mengikuti aturan sekolah, jadi dia pasti bereaksi dengan hal ini.

"Hiruma, stop bermain dengan laptopmu dan perhatikan pelajaran." tegur Mamori, suaranya dipelankan sedikit agar tidak terlalu ribut.

Namun Hiruma tidak menjawab. Apakah dia memang tidak mendengarkan ataukah cuma pura-pura saja?

"Hiruma…" Mamori memperingatkan sekali lagi, namun tidak ada tanggapan juga. Kesal, Mamori melakukan sesuatu yang tidak terduga.

Dia menutup layar laptop dengan keras, membuat bunyi yang keras. Sontak semua orang di kelas melirik. Hiruma kaget dan kesal.

"MANAJER SIALAN! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriaknya marah.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya begitu. Apa yang kau lakukan dalam pelajaran?" balas Mamori marah.

"Terserah apa yang mau kulakukan, kau tidak ada hak untuk melarang." Hiruma sekarang sudah kesal banget.

"Ada! Kau melanggar peraturan sekolah, dan aku bisa saja menghukummu." kata Mamori.

"Memangnya kau ini siapa?" tantang Hiruma.

"Aku ini anggota Komite Disiplin!"

"Kau lupa perjanjian kita kemarin?"

"Yang kutahu, kau cuma bilang aku menghapusmu dari daftar Komite Disiplin, bukannya melarangmu melakukan semaumu."

"Itu sama saja, anggota Disiplin sialan pecinta kue sus."

"Apa?" Mamori kehabisan kesabaran, dia ingin beragrumen lagi sebelum tiba-tiba dia sadar mereka salah tempat. Kini semua orang berkerumun memperhatikan mereka, menonton pertandingan menarik ini. Mamori langsung memerah malu, kembali duduk, dan begitu pula Hiruma. Beberapa saat kemudai, suasana kembali tenang. Hiruma tidak melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi, terlanjur bete. Mamori yang masih kesal juga melihat sekeliling, ketika melihat Ako yang memberikan 'thumbs up' dan Sara yang bergumam seperti, "Pertengkaran suami-istri", langsung memasang muka cemberut.

oooooooooo to be continued oooooooooo

* * *

Udah, segini aja dulu cerita kali ini. Chapter selanjutnya bakal menarik, saat semua anggota Devil Bats tahu soal ini. Gimana reaksi mereka, dan apa yang Monta lakukan buat memisahkan mereka, dan yang penting, bagaimana nasib Sena nantinya? Coming soon. Baca di komputer atau warnet kesayangan anda XD.

Ja ne………!!!!!!


	4. Day 1 : Big News?

Wah, sudah lama sekali sejak aku terakhir kali mengupdate cerita ini. Apa boleh buat, aku kehilangan semangat melanjutkan cerita ini, mungkin karena aku saat itu kebanyakan menjelajahi fandom yang lain. Tapi karena membaca ulang komik Eyeshield 21 membuatku jadi memiliki hasrat untuk melanjutkan menulis cerita ini. Stop berbicara, sekarang kita lanjutkan saja cerita ini! Kuharap kalian semua para pembaca tetap bersemangat melanjutkan membaca cerita ini!

_Disclaimer : Aku jauh-jauh ke Jepang buat meminta sedikit saja hak cipta ES21, terus ditanya oleh Inagaki-sama dan Murata-sama mengenai Amefuto. Tidak lolos, akhirnya aku didepak. Sejak saat itu aku malas meminta hak cipta ES21 lagi!

* * *

_

ooooooooooo Day 1 : Big News? oooooooooo

Bel sekolah berbunyi, menandakan jam pelajaran terakhir telah selesai. Tiga Bersaudara Ha-Ha berteriak kegirangan dalam hati mengetahui bahwa sekolah yang menyebalkan telah usai. Akana-sensei – guru pelajaran sejarah Jepang – mengepak buku miliknya ke dalam tas dan berkata, "Besok jangan lupa mengumpulkan esai mengenai silsilah keturunan kekaisaran Meiji," yang disambut dengan erangan dari seluruh siswa. Setelah Akana-sensei membubarkan kelas dan berjalan keluar, para siswa langsung berdiri dari kursi dan pergi menuju tempat tujuan mereka selanjutnya; entah ada yang mau berkumpul bersama kawannya untuk pergi jalan-jalan, ada yang menuju kegiatan klub, dan ada yang langsung menuju pintu gerbang sekolah. Bagi Tiga Bersaudara Ha-Ha, tujuan mereka adalah ruang klub American Football yang ada di pojok sekolah – Deimon Devil Bats.

"Ugh..." Jumonji merenggangkan tangannya ke atas. "Pelajaran tadi sangat membosankan, terutama sejarah. Mana si tua itu memberikan tugas lagi."

"Heh, itu karena kau terus saja memperhatikan pelajaran. Harusnya kau rileks sedikit dong," tanggap Kuroki.

"Haa???" Jumonji tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh kawannya itu.

"Ya, ya, kau kan tidur terus selama pelajaran, jadi wajar saja kalau kau tidak merasa bosan," kata Togano menyindir.

"Hei! Kau sendiri tadi membaca komik melulu di bawah mejamu, kan! Kalau kau berbuat salah kenapa mengejek orang lain?" balas Kuroki.

Keduanya kini terlibat argumen seru, yang membuat kuping Jumonji jadi panas mendengarnya. Dia lantas berteriak.

"Aaahhh! Bisakah kalian diam sedikit? Kalau mau bertengkar, nanti saja! Lagipula, kita sudah sampai di ruang klub!"

Jumonji benar. Kini mereka sudah berdiri di depan gedung kecil dengan bagian depan yang didekorasi mewah, terutama gambar kelelawar merah – Devil Bat – yang menjadi ikon dari Deimon Devil Bats, semuanya sama persis dengan bentuk saat ruangan ini didekorasi dulu. Hanya perbadaannya adalah saat ini juga ada gambar kelelawar kecil warna merah muda di sebelah Devil Bats, sambil memegang piala Christmas Bowl. Tentu saja itu juga cuma gambar, bukan piala aslinya.

Kuroki dan Togano saling melirik, kemudian serentak menjawab. "Baiiikkk, aniki........"

Jumonji mengangkat alis mendengar julukan baru yang dialamatkan kepadanya. Mereka segera saja masuk ke dalam, menuju ruang loker, mengganti baju mereka dan segera berlari menuju ke lapangan latihan. Betapa terkejutnya mereka, lapangan kosong melompong, tidak ada seorangpun yang latihan.

"Hah? Bukannya harusnya sekarang sudah jam latihan? Dimana mereka?" tanya Togano keheranan.

Kuroki langsung berteriak kegirangan. "Ha ha, ini berarti latihan diliburkan! Kita pulang saja!"

"Kurasa tidak," kata Jumonji. "Mereka ada di sana."

Kuroki dan Togano melirik ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Jumonji. Benar saja, anggota Devil Bats lainnya berkumpul di pinggir lapangan, tampaknya sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Tiga Bersaudara Ha-Ha segera berlari ke arah mereka.

Jumonji memperhatikan gerombolan kawan mereka dengan curiga. Tidak ada Hiruma maupun Mamori di sana.

'Ini aneh,' pikir Jumonji. 'Biasanya Mamori selalu datang tepat waktu sebagai manajer, tidak mungkin dia terlambat. Apalagi buat Hiruma, dia pasti akan selalu datang latihan. Mungkin ada sesuatu...'

"Hei, kawan-kawan..." teriak Kuroki. Seluruh anggota Devil Bats segera berbalik.

"Oh, itu tiga bersaudara!" kata Sena.

"Hei, Jumonji, Kuroki, Togano!" teriak Kurita senang melihat rekan lineman-nya datang.

"Kenapa kalian tidak latihan?" tanya Togano penuh ingin tahu.

Semua anggota Devil Bats langsung terdiam, tidak ada yang menjawab sepatah katapun. Tiga Bersaudara tembah heran melihat pemandangan ini.

Tapi, tentu saja ada idiot bermulut besar yang menjawab. "Ha ha ha, biar aku saja yang mewakili untuk menjawab. Kami berbicara soal Mamori dan Hiruma–uppphhh..." Suzuna langsung menyumbat mulut kakaknya dengan rumbai-rumbai cheerleader[1]. Yang lain melempar pandangan marah ke Taki. Di hadapan mereka, tiga bersaudara memasang muka terkejut.

"Hiruma...dan Mamori?" Kuroki tidak percaya, kenapa mereka berbicara soal mereka berdua.

'Jadi memang ada apa-apa antara mereka berdua...' batin Jumonji. 'Mungkin aku bisa tahu apa itu.'

"Ada apa dengan mereka berdua? Dan hei, mereka di mana?" tanya Togano, menyadari keabsenan dari Hiruma dan Mamori.

"Umm...mereka..." Kurita ragu-ragu sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "mereka..."

"Ke ke ke, ada apa, gendut sialan?" tanya suara yang datang tiba-tiba dari belakang. Semua orang berbalik ke asal suara, dan mulut mereka menganga lebar. 'Panjang umur buatmu[2]' batin mereka bersamaan.

Di hadapan mereka, Hiruma berdiri dengan santai, mata setannya menatap tajam seperti biasa, balon besar dari permen karet tanpa gula kesukaannya berada di mulutnya. Dia sudah berseragam Devil Bats sambil memegang M4 yang disandarkan di bahunya. Di samping kirinya berdiri Mamori dengan T-shirt merah muda, ekspresi mukanya tampak tidak senang dan ceria, tidak seperti biasanya. Papan note dipeluknya erat di dadanya. Mereka menatap sesaat, sebelum mereka menyadari sesuatu yang lebih "aneh" telah terjadi.

Tangan Hiruma ada di bahu Mamori, dan tangan Mamori melingkari pinggang Hiruma.

Tiga Bersaudara, yang lebih terkejut melihat pemandangan ini, mengucek-ucek mata mereka, seolah tidak percaya hal ini bisa terjadi. Sekian lama kemudian, mereka berhenti. Pemandangannya tetap sama, tidak berubah.

"Ini...mimpi, kan?" tanya Togano.

"Kalau ini mimpi, maka ini adalah mimpi terburuk yang pernah kualami..." tanggap Kuroki.

"Err...seseorang, bisa kau tampar kami, agar kami tahu ini mimpi atau bukan..." pinta Jumonji bego.

"Oke," jawab Kurita begitu saja. Dia langsung mengayunkan lengan raksasanya ke arah Tiga Bersaudara, yang secara ajaib tepat mengenai pipi ketiganya. Dan tentu saja sebagai efeknya, mereka bertiga terlempar jauh, meninggalkan bunyi debuman keras.

Kurita panik melihat Tiga Bersaudara terlempar jauh. "A-ahh....maaf, aku tidak sengaja..." Dia segera berlari ke arah mereka, dan kepanikannya bertambah melihat bekas tapak tangannya yang besar dan merah di pipi mereka.

Kuroki dan Togano berdiri, ada aura jahat di sekeliling mereka, membuat Kurita merinding, sehingga alih-alih mendekat, Kurita malah menjauh.

"Dasar gendut idiot..." kata keduanya serempak dengan nada yang sangat kejam. Kurita mulai berlari, yang diikuti oleh Kuroki dan Togano. Mereka tiba-tiba dihentikan dari teriakan histeris Suzuna yang sangat memekakkan telinga.

"Ya ampun...Mamo-nee! Kau...dan You-kun...kalian berdua! Wow! Akhirnya kalian berdua jadian juga! Selamat! Selamat! Eh, jadi, bagaimana ceritanya?" Suzuna mulai mengeluarkan berbagai macam pertanyaan mengenai mereka berdua. Yang lain hanya bisa _sweatdropped_. Mungkin hanya Suzuna saja yang senang dengan "pasangan" itu – acuhkan Taki yang juga sama senangnya saat itu, karena dia idiot. Mereka tidak menyadari tatapan membunuh dari seseorang yang kini dibakar api cemburu luar biasa dalam dirinya.

Sebelum Mamori menjawab, Hiruma langsung berbicara. "Tunggu apalagi, cebol-cebol sialan? Cepat kita latihan!" Dan dia mulai menembak M4-nya, membuat yang lain ketakutan dan segera mulai latihan. Di pinggir lapangan, Mamori sibuk menjawab pertanyaan Suzuna.

Sena mau bersiap mengukur waktu larinya lagi ketika dia melihat Monta hanya berdiri di tempatnya, tidak bergabung dengan Taki dan Yukimitsu. Sedikit cemas, Sena menghampirinya.

"Er, Monta," Sena memanggil, 'kau tidak apa-apa..." Sebelum dia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba dia merasakan hawa jahat dan menyeramkan yang keluar dari tubuh Monta, sama seperti yang biasanya dikeluarkan Hiruma.

Sayup-sayup, Sena mendengar Monta berbisik, "Tidak akan kubiarkan...tidak akan kubiarkan....kak Mamo direbut kak Hiruma begitu saja...tidak kubiarkan..."

'Oh, jadi itu...' batin Sena, masih waspada dengan Monta "mode cemburu" ini.

Tiba-tiba Monta berteriak "EUREKA!" dan menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitar. Tapi Monta tidak menghiraukannya. Dan Sena masih bisa mendengar Monta berbisik lagi.

"...aku dapat...cara untuk menghentikan mereka...ha ha...pasti berhasil...."

Uh oh, sepertinya masalah ini bakal tambah runyam....Sena mulai menjauh dari Monta, takut mendengar yang lebih buruk lagi.

* * *

Selesai latihan Hiruma langsung menuju motornya. Mamori mengikuti di sampingnya. Hal ini membuat Hiruma jijik.

"Hei, manajer sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa," kata Mamori.

"Dengar, ya, sekarang sudah pulang sekolah, tidak ada yang melihat kita, jadi kenapa kau dekat-dekat terus?"

"Memangnya ada masalah dengan itu?" Mamori merasa kesal dikatai Hiruma seperti itu. Dia tidak tahu kenapa. Tiba-tiba dia menemukan jawabannya di dalam kepalanya. "Hmm, jangan bilang kalau tuan Hiruma yang terkenal ini takut dekat-dekat dengan perempuan?" kata Mamori mengejek, seringai kecil menghiasi bibirnya.

Hiruma tidak menjawab, hanya terus saja berjalan. Ketika dia sampai di motornya, Hiruma tiba-tiba melemparkan helm ke arah Mamori yang bermaksud ke arah lain. Untungnya Mamori masih bisa melihat helm yang terbang itu dan menangkapnya tepat waktu.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu?" Mamori menegur Hiruma dengan suara yang keras dan agak kasar, jengkel melihat kelakuan Hiruma.

"Diam dan cepat naik!" Hanya itu saja jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Hiruma, dia lalu naik ke atas motor. Mamori masih memegang helm pemberian Hiruma dengan kesal, sebelum memasangnya di kepalanya dan juga ikut naik ke atas motor.

* * *

"Ugh..." Mamori merasa mual, sehabis merasakan "balapan" dengan Hiruma di jalanan. Kali ini mereka dikejar oleh 3 personil mobil patroli, dan masuk sembarang saja ke pekarangan rumah orang lain. Mami Anezaki – ibu Mamori – menyambut anaknya yang sudah pulang dan berdiri di depan pintu.

"Mamori! Bagaimana, apa sekolahmu menyenangkan?" tanya Mami, tapi Mamori tidak menjawab. Mami cemberut sedikit. Tidak biasanya Mamori diam seperti ini, biasanya dia selalu menyapa ibunya kalau sehabis pulang. 'Mungkin ada masalah,' batin Mami.

Setelah melepas sepatunya, Mamori hanya menyapa ibunya dengan "hai, ibu" dan pergi ke kamarnya. Hati Mami Anezaki tambah gundah melihat dinginnya sikap Mamori.

* * *

Mamori langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya yang empuk segera setelah dia masuk kamar. Dia merasa jengkel karena sikap Hiruma. Sebenarnya ada maksud lain dia menawarkan Hiruma menjadi pacar palsunya selama seminggu, karena dia mau mengenal Hiruma lebih jauh. Selama ini Hiruma selalu diam dan menyembunyikan masalahnya sendiri saja, jarang terbuka kecuali kepada Kurita dan Musashi, itupun juga cuma sedikit saja. Mamori berpikir, mungin cara ini bisa mendekatkan dirinya dengan Hiruma, jadi dia bisa sedikit terbuka. Tapi melihat sikap Hiruma, tampaknya agak sulit buat Mamori untuk sukses.

"Ugh! Dia benar-benar susah dimengerti!" gerutunya. Tiba-tiba sesuatu menghantam kepalanya. Dia langsung sadar sikap dinginnya kepada ibunya tadi. Ini tidak seperti Mamori yang biasanya. 'Kok, aku bisa begitu, seperti Hiruma saja...tunggu! Seperti Hiruma?' Mamori terkejut dengan pikirannya sendiri. 'Masa sih aku sudah sama seperti Hiruma, padahal hanya sehari saja dekat dengannya? Bagaimana jadinya kalau tujuh hari?"

"Ugh! Hiruma baka!" teriak Mamori, membenamkan mukanya di bantal.

* * *

[1] Apa benar namanya seperti itu? Yang biasanya dipakai Suzuna dan para cheerleader lainnya di tangan, yang berumbai-rumbai? Semoga benar saja...

[2] Umm...kalimat "Panjang umur buatmu" maksudnya kalimat "_Speak of devil_" dalam bahasa Inggris, tapi aku tidak tahu apa terjemahan bagusnya ke dalam bahasa Indonesia. Ini kuambil dari . Maksud kalimat itu, ketika berbicara mengenai seseorang, dia tiba-tiba muncul.

Selesai juga chapter ini! Lama ya...tapi aku akan berusaha lebih mempersingkat. Dan mungkin agak OOC, terutama buat Monta dan Mamori. Dan juga maaf kalau adegan HiruMamo-nya kurang atau kurang memuaskan. Tapi ini kan masih hari pertama, jadi wajar saja mereka begitu. Tunggu saja di chapter selanjutnya, hari kedua! Apa rencana menyeramkan Monta? Bagaimana Mamori bisa tahan dengan sikap Hiruma?

Ja ne.....!


End file.
